


Casual

by Torontok



Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Baby AU, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torontok/pseuds/Torontok
Summary: Daniel has never been a planner by nature





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> "Returns from hiatus with a new XiuNiel fic despite never having finished the last one"

Daniel isn’t a planner by nature. He’s always preferred to take things as they come, ride the waves of spontaneous decision making and hope that he lands on his feet. His mother used to lament his lack of direction and lecture him. “You can’t always keep relying on luck to work things out for you.” she’d scold, tugging on his ear. “One-day things won’t work out well for you and then what will you do?”

Daniel’s never really had to confront that last problem. Things always seem to work out for him. Like getting into one of the best veterinary science programmes in the country, even with his mediocre test scores. Then dropping the programme for dance midway through his second semester. That decision had brought on its own problems, namely being broke as fuck after his grandfather got mad and withdrew financial support. But Daniel is nothing if not resourceful. He went and got himself a sugar daddy.

Said sugar daddy however, _is_ a planner. Minseok is meticulous to a fault, likes to have every detail of his day organized down to the hour in his monogrammed planner. More than once Daniel has seen Minseok pencil in sex, the obscene reminders to “Buy a new cock ring” written right alongside “Need more printer paper” and “Schedule Tan’s vet appointment.” It’s understandable that someone who manages a successful chain of cafes has to have an organized mind but sometimes Minseok takes it to the extremes. He colour coordinates his socks for fuck’s sake.

Sometimes Daniel wishes he didn’t have to let Minseok know about this beforehand, would love to be able to surprise his dom after a long day at work. But eight months of this arrangement has taught him a lot about the other man and he knows Minseok can’t enjoy himself fully until he has had time to mentally prepare. So he waits until everything is set up as he needs, double checks that he hasn’t left clutter on the bedroom floor before firing off a text.

_Sir, I want to take care of you today._

He fidgets with his earrings as he waits for a response. Minseok likes to buy jewellery for him, pretty, delicate things that brush against his collarbones and frame his face. He’s dressed simply otherwise, in the loose black t-shirt and training pants he usually wears to dance practice. No point in getting too fancy when things will be getting messy later.

His phone vibrates and he almost drops it in his haste to check.

_Rules?_

Well, _this_ is surprising. Minseok usually asks beforehand what he plans to do before letting him set the rules. For him to skip that must mean he really needs this.

_No talking. No touching._

He hesitates, adds another word at the end.

_Blindfold_

Sent.

It takes longer for a response this time but when it comes, it has him grinning, nerves thrumming in anticipation.

_Okay. See you in an hour_

***

Seongwoo had once groused that fate must have a massive boner for Daniel to deliver someone like Minseok to him. Daniel thinks his friend is just jealous but he can’t deny that he’s been incredibly lucky, even by his standards, to meet the older man.

He’d started webcamming last year, somewhere around the time the contents of his refrigerator went from packaged kimchi and instant rice to salt crackers and a single pack of ramen. He’d built up a small fanbase on the site, enough to ensure he wouldn’t die of malnutrition. Still, he’d rightfully been suspicious when a new user had popped up in his chats with increasingly larger tips. User _coffeedaddy_ was never creepy, didn’t try to talk dirty or push boundaries. When he did begin to request private shows, he never pushed for anything extreme, didn’t try to arrange hook-ups. They’d chatted privately a few times and the more Daniel learnt about Minseok, the less sure he was why such a man would be chatting up a messy university student like him. He’d gone into their first meeting cautious, a can of mace in his bookbag. Surely a guy like Minseok-rich, successful, polite-couldn’t be real.

Of course, he had been real and very much interested in Daniel. They’d talked, Minseok had bought him coffee and cheesecake and driven him back to campus. They’d taken things slowly, meeting up for meals, occasionally a movie. It took a month for Minseok to even kiss him and another two before he had sat Daniel down and asked if he’d be interested in subbing for him. Everything in their arrangement had proceeded slowly and with the utmost care. It’s why Daniel had trusted Minseok enough to quit camming and become his sugar baby full-time.

Early on in this arrangement, Daniel, with his limited experience, hadn’t thought much about Minseok’s needs. Sure, he knew the other man desired him, how their scenes were a way for him to blow off stress. But beyond that, he seemed forever calm and collected, unflappable. He always took care of Daniel, whether it was aftercare or fixing his heater or dragging him to the grocery store to buy “real food”. Minseok gave and gave and Daniel was all too content to receive.

He knew nothing about dom drop until he witnessed it firsthand. It snuck up on both of them after a particularly intense scene. Minseok had become withdrawn and moody, had stopped answering texts for two weeks. It culminated in a drunken phone call where Minseok had cried and asked Daniel if he was a bad person because he got off on hitting him. So yeah, turns out doms need breaks, positive validation and emotional support too. Who knew? 

(Everyone except Daniel apparently).

But now he’s better at identifying when Minseok needs time away. His dom is a perfectionist by nature and sometimes that means he overwhelms himself, gets too caught up in the details and stresses over it to the point of a breakdown. On those occasions, Daniel will step in. 

And if the phone call he’d gotten from Jongdae earlier is any indication, Minseok is absolutely in need of a break right now. There had been an issue with one of the Busan franchises earlier in the month, a food poisoning scare that had kept him working overtime for several days. Shortly afterwards Daniel had come down with a severe case of stomach flu. Minseok had ignored his protests that he’d be fine and dragged him to the hospital for an overnight stay and then back to his apartment. He’s spent the past week here, mostly sleeping and occasionally waking up to be spoon fed whatever soup Minseok has made that day. He feels guilty, knows that the added stress of nursing him is probably what has pushed Minseok to his breaking point. From Jongdae he knows the elder has been snapping at his employees all week, had almost fired the new secretary over a coffee mixup. “Please, just suck his dick and get him to calm down already.” Jongdae’s last message reads. “I like this new intern and the way Minseok keeps glaring at him, he’s going to scare him off before I can get a date.”

 

***

The cleaning lady had arrived earlier in the day so there’s not much for Daniel to do while he waits for Minseok to come home. Tan, Minseok’s kitten, is perched on his stomach, currently intent on using him as a cat bed. He noted idly that her claws are getting too long and make a note to set an appointment with the groomer. His phone beeps with a text from his landlord, reminding him that his rent is due in two days. He hasn’t seen the inside of his own apartment for well over a week now. He has enough clothes over at Minseok’s that the trip hadn’t seemed necessary.

The sound of the keypad whirring has him shooting off the couch, a disgruntled Tan being dislodged in the process. The kitten meows at him balefully before stalking off to greet her owner. Minseok hangs his coat up, depositing his keys at the bowl by the door before scooping her up. Daniel watches as he cuddles his cat, coos at her for a few minutes before gently setting her down on the counter. His posture isn’t tense like it’s been for the past week but instead, there’s defeated exhaustion to the slump of his shoulders and Daniel _hates_ it. This is not what Minseok should look like, ever.

Minseok sees him in the living room and smiles, makes his way over. His eyes linger on Daniel’s earrings, small fingers reaching over to graze the silver strands. “Pretty.” he hums, voice slightly hoarse. Daniel acknowledges the compliment with a small smile before speaking. “Are you hungry?”

He shakes his head and Daniel has to bite back a frown. Minseok has a habit of skipping meals when he’s stressed and it worries him. He makes a mental note to order some takeout before gesturing towards the bedroom. “If you’re ready then.”

Minseok hums in affirmation, hands having moved from Daniel’s shoulder to his neck. “How do you want me?”

It kills Daniel that even in times like this, when _he’s_ supposed to be calling the shots, Minseok’s natural dominance slips through so easily and leaves him stuttering and confused. He manages to answer and watches as his dom leaves for the bedroom to follow suit. He forces himself to wait, busying himself with tidying up Minseok’s briefcase and giving Tan her night meal. As soon as the microwave clock shows five minutes have passed, he heads for the bedroom.

As expected Minseok is sprawled on the bed, stripped of everything but his underwear. His work clothes are neatly folded in the corner, glasses folded atop them. His eyes never leave Daniel as he crosses the room to retrieve his box of supplies and he raises an eyebrow when he removes the first item. “So you were serious about the blindfold?”

Daniel nods, eyeing the other’s face for any reaction. It’s always a guessing game to see how many elements of control Minseok is willing to give away. Not letting him talk or move is one thing but taking away his sight adds a whole new layer of unpredictability and he knows that, much like how he has his own limits, Minseok has a line he’s not willing to cross.

It seems that blindfolds aren’t that line since Minseok sits up, closes his eyes and waits for Daniel to step forward and tie the blindfold. Daniel waits till he’s laid back down before giving the rest of the instructions. “No talking after this, hyung. If you want to talk, make a fist. If you want me to stop, hit the bed twice.”

Minseok nods and already Daniel can see why the blindfold was a good call. The older man still looks tired but the lines around his mouth have softened somewhat as he waits. He places the box on the side table, retrieving a small bottle from the inside. His shirt comes off, tossed messily to the side of the bed (Minseok will lecture him about that later) and he starts.

***

Daniel has sometimes hated how big he is. His large frame does serve him well when it comes to dancing and his ridiculously long legs make pulling off any kind of clothing a breeze. But at the same time, he never really gets to feel small and for someone as subby as him, it sucks. But there are times when his large appendages come in handy and massages are one of them.

He’s given Minseok the casual back rub before, usually when the older man is sore after a long workout but he’s planned something extra special for tonight. He’d even bought the fancy oil off of GMarket. The smell of the lavender hits Minseok first and he looks mildly confused like he’s wondering whether Daniel has opted for a new kind of lube. He puts those thoughts to rest as he warms the liquid up between his hands before working it into Minseok’s skin. His fingers find the tense areas around his waist and he kneads into the skin.

Minseok’s face goes from confusion to surprise and then - _yes!_ \- a small smile. He seems to be enjoying himself, if the pleased groans Daniel is eliciting are any indication. But this is just part one of his plans. 

“Minseok hyung.” His voice sounds a bit too loud in the quiet of the room and he cringes, adjusting his volume. “You’ve been so tense lately”.

His hands go to Minseok’s thighs, pressing into the muscle there and he doesn’t miss the way Minseok’s hips jerk upward for a beat. He continues his ministrations. “Hyung, it must be tiring right? Having to look after everything.”

More oil is poured and he shuffles downwards, getting in a better angle to knead at Minseok’s lower legs. “Hyung, you always work so hard, you always make sure no one has to deal with any trouble because of you. “ A harder press into stiff muscle. “ Take such good care of everything. Take such good care of _me_.”

Minseok has barely moved since he started speaking but he can tell he’s listening, sees it in the way his fingers curl into the pillow as Daniel continues. “This whole past week when I was sick, you handled everything. So kind, so patient. You took care of your _baby_ so well.”

He continues, letting the praise flow freely as he works. He can feel Minseok squirming the more he talks. In everyday life Minseok is someone who shies away from compliments, always waving them off or getting flustered. It’s not that he lacks confidence in himself or that he’s not quick with praise for others-especially Daniel- but he seems uncomfortable with having himself as the centre of attention. That’s exactly why Daniel makes it a point to do it whenever he can. Minseok may not admit it but he needs the validation too, needs to be told how much he’s appreciated. In this scenario-blindfolded, unable to speak- he can’t interrupt or force them away and it’s exactly what he needs.

He pauses to gently help Minseok turn over, makes sure he’s comfortable before getting back to work. Minseok always gets the worst stress knots near his shoulder blades and Daniel has to devote extra time to those. He waits until he’s worked out the biggest one before continuing to speak.

“Hyung, I wish you’d let me come see you at work. I could drop by at your office, do this for you over there. Your knots wouldn’t get this bad then.” He sees Minseok smirk and grins, knowing what the other is thinking. “I’m sure you wouldn’t get distracted, you’re too focused for that. Even if I am irresistible.” This gets him an actual laugh and it sends a thrill through him. He’s doing so good, making his dom happy.

“You’re the best Dom I’ve ever had,” he informs him, eliciting a small snort. “Okay, so you’re the first but still. You’re the best one I could ever have hoped to have.” He can feel Minseok squirm from the praise and laughs, pausing to pour more oil into his hands. “There’s no one else I trust more. Hyung knows me so well, You know just how to wreck me, how to put me back together. How to make me happy.”

A pause, a harder press into his back.

“That’s why I’m so lucky. That’s why I-”

 _Love you_ his mind supplies and he almost says it out loud before his brain catches up to him. He sits there, hands still trying to process what had just happened. _Love_?. That’s something he’s never considered with Minseok. Their relationship isn’t platonic but it isn’t intimate either. Love was never supposed to be part of this equation.

He drags his focus back, aware that Minseok is waiting for him to continue. “So glad I met you.” he finishes, hoping his voice doesn’t betray his thoughts. He switches targets from Minseok’s lower back to his ass, hoping it’ll provide a sufficient distraction. He slides his hands under the loose fabric of Minseok’s boxers, digging in harder than he needs to, just to hear him huff out a laugh in response. From there it’s a slow journey down the back of his thighs, calves and feet, pressing just right and unravelling strings of tension as he goes.

By the time he’s done, it’s been over an hour and his fingers ache but it’s worth it for the sight of Minseok looking blissed out, covered head to toe in massage oil that makes his skin glow gold in the light from the bedside lamp. He takes a moment to admire the image, wishes he could take a picture but memory will have to suffice. He moves slowly, not wanting to break the tranquil atmosphere as he collects the oil bottles, restocks them into the box. He leaves the room quietly, stopping only to wash his hands clean of the remaining oil and to place a call for takeout. He stops by to check that Tan has eaten and scape the remainder of her food in the trash. When he peeks into the bedroom he sees Minseok has dozed off.

He lets him sleep until the takeout arrives, letting the wait distract him from what had almost happened in the bedroom. He had almost let the l-word slip out and it gives him goosebumps to think of how close he was too fucking everything up. Daniel has always been someone who falls too easily, wears his heart on his sleeve, vulnerable and trusting to a fault. But Minseok had been clear when they’d started this arrangement that he didn’t have the time for anything permanent. “And speaking bluntly Daniel, I don’t think we could be compatible long term. You’re young and still establishing yourself. I want you to feel free in this arrangement and if you want to call it off at any time, that’s your choice.”

He can’t pinpoint when he’d changed his feelings. In the beginning, Daniel had taken full advantage off Minseok’s no-strings-attached policy, continuing to hook up at parties and fool around with old fuck buddies, even as they’d spent weekends together. But now he realises that it had started tapering off about a month ago. He’d started spending more time at Minseok’s outside of their scenes, first because he was too tired to take a taxi home, then because Minseok needed someone to watch Tan while he worked, then because Minseok had a nice flat screen which made for optimal football viewing during world cup season. Now as he looks around the living room he realises that there’s an extra pair of slippers outside the bathroom door, the sugary snacks he loves (and that Minseok refuses to go near) stashed in the pantry and perhaps, most damning of all, his prized patchwork quilt folded neatly on the couch. For all intents and purposes, it looks like he lives here.

The doorbell rings, interrupting his musings about their unintentional cohabitation. He answers the door, flashing the delivery guy a cheery smile before paying for the food. A box of piping hot fried chicken is a good enough distraction and he puts his earlier train of thought aside in favour of assembling a tray, balancing the food, plates and beer cans as he makes his way back to the bedroom.

Minseok is still asleep but responds quickly when Daniel pets at his cheek, coos him awake. He’s soft, sated and unusually pliant, letting Daniel feed him chicken and sips of beer, not even protesting about the greasy fast food. He’s still sporting a semi but he shakes his head when Daniel offers to take care of it afterwards. “You’ve done enough for me today, Niel,” he mumbles, pet name slipping out softly as he tugs him closer. “Let’s just sleep.” He’s out like a light soon after, eschewing his normal nightly skincare routine but Daniel can already see how the tense line of his shoulders has softened. His plan has worked and he knows Minseok will be in a better headspace tomorrow.

So Daniel cleans up, putting food away and stacking empty cans in recycling. He chooses to sleep on the couch, not wanting to accidentally wake Minseok up with his snoring in the middle of the night. He makes a mental note to buy a box of nasal strips and store them at this apartment. Tan curls up at his feet and he falls asleep to the rhythmic sound of her purrs.

He wakes up to an entirely different kind of rhythm. There’s a hazy pleasure building inside him as he blinks the sleep from his eyes, moaning softly as something wet traces up the underside of his cock, pausing to press a kiss to the base. He fumbles to pull the quilt back, accidentally knocking it to the floor in the process, but the sudden cold can’t distract him from the sight in front of him.

When they’d first discussed boundaries in their relationship, Daniel had eagerly agreed to be woken up with sex but Minseok had never actually gone through with it before. But now here he is, smile mischievous from where he’s perched between Daniel’s thighs. He pauses long enough to whisper “Morning, baby.” before taking him back into his mouth. And _fuck_ , Kim Minseok is good at every single thing he does and blowjobs are no exception. It’s been far too long since they’ve fooled around and Daniel is overwhelmed, completely at Minseok’s mercy. Between the wet, hot mouth sucking him down and the soft palm cradling his balls, he really has no mental capacity to focus on anything else but how good everything feels. He comes embarrassingly fast, moaning loud enough that he’s sure Minseok will have to apologize to his neighbours tomorrow. His dom pulls away, fingers on Daniel’s chin and makes sure his focus is on him as he swallows, small pink tongue poking out to catch any stray drops. This more than anything else is what does him in.

“I love you”.

Sometimes Kang Daniel really wishes he was a planner. Wishes so badly that he had the foresight to think things through before putting them out in the universe, a way to stop his brain from fucking him over again and again and again. And right now, as he watches Minseok’s eyes widen in shock, hand dropping from his face, he realises he may have just fucked up the best thing to ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUN.
> 
> Yes I know my smut writing skills are terrible, please don't laugh.


End file.
